Capacitors both store and discharge electrical energy quickly. In storing or discharging electrical energy, electrical energy is transferred through the subcomponents of the capacitor. Transferring energy at high rates can stress these components, can damage them and can even destroy them. To address these concerns, systems and methods to protect the capacitor are desired.